Amandre Nightheaven
'Description': Amandre has as decent intelligence but is uneducated in most areas except for what areas his masters saw fit to educate him to do his work. Once learning to read and write Amandre learned fast and always plan out his jobs well in advance, researching locations and people before going starting. His fighting style seems fast and wild but actually relies on very calculated movements where each move and strike is done to gain maximum effect. Amandre is slim of medium height, favoring speed and dexterity over strength. He has jet black hair and brown eyes. During daytime he either sleeps after being out, train or prepare for his next job. When out on a job he wears dark well fitting cloth, to minimize the chance that the clothing could get stuck or someone grab hold of it. He wears a dark mask to hide his identity, a belt with pockets containing various tools. At his sides there are holstered two Sais which makes up his primary weapons, and on both his leg there are several throwing knifes placed within easy reach. 'Personality:' Amandre is fairly subdued, from his life in slavery. When in public with his current masters he often do not speak unless spoken to and usual studies to floor if someone tries to have a conversation with him. He feels a he owes House Darran a debt of gratitude from rescuing him from the Sect of Ves'ghay, and although continuing his training his life improved by a great deal. He views House Darran to be great people and although they sometimes ask him to end someone’s life it must surely be for the greater good. Amandre do not truly wish to kill but do so without mercy on the command of House Darran, luckily most of his work involves lesser crimes. He is uneducated but quick to learn when given the opportunity, as he gain knowledge of the world in general he begins to see the possibilities of doing something else then being an assassin, maybe one day. 'History:' Amandre’s early history is unclear, even to himself. His mother worked as a servant at one of the The Sorcerous Houses but was made to leave once she became pregnant; his father was a sorcerer of unknown identity. His mother died during child birth and he spent the first few years being taken care of by relatives, but he soon found himself living on the streets of Taelarys with a group of other children. It was during the years as a street orphan he first learned about his magic ability, there was many dangers on the streets of Taelarys, and at one time he found himself hiding in the shadows he wished himself away, focused all his will on being someplace else and he slipped through the shadows appearing someplace else. He did not have any control over this ability after discovering it; he could only use it a few times when he was really desperate and never at will. His life on the streets ended after a few years when he was capture and sold into slavery. The slavers knew about his magic ability and were going to sell him to one of the Sorcerous Houses however they gained a very lucrative offer from the Ves'ghay assassin sect, and he was sold to them. All slavers involved in the transaction saw an unfortunate end shortly afterwards. The next years he spent being trained in the way of the assassin by the sect. The sect at any time had many children they trained into assassin, conditions was extremely hard and few lived to complete the training, however there was no lack of orphan children to buy. He did not know it but Amandre actually had it a little easier than most, the sect would hardly risk losing someone with his perfect magic ability. This all came to an end when he was 11 years all, the ancient sect of Ves'ghay crushed and shattered. During the aftermath Amandre met people from House Darran, they offered to take him away from this horrible place if he would work for them. Amandre would do anything to leave. House Darran took him trough a heavy training regiment, in secret hiring martial arts teachers as well as well as teaching him to read and write. The training would seem hard to most people but it was easy compared to what he was used to. At an age of 20 Amandre began to work for House Darran, he would sneak into the house of rivals, steal or leave behind documents, spy, kill or blackmail. Whatever dirty work House Darran needs done. 'Advantages:' Agility III (common): ' Amandre is very fast and nimble, obstacle courses was an important part of his training. He can run fast along rooftops, scale walls and climb buildings with ease. Outrun or evade foes, few can keep up with him. '''Assassin Training I (common): ' Amandre has received assassin training partly from the Assassin Sect Ves'ghay and partly from the noble house Darran. His training focuses heavily on stealth. But also use of various weapons and tools. His training also includes reading, writing and general knowledge he will need to complete his job. His favored side weapon is throwing daggers, which he usually carries a set of attached to each of his legs. 'Caissack Martial arts III (uncommon): ' Amandre received heavy training in this form of martial art during his stay with the Ves’ghay Sect, his training was continued by House Darran. It is an ancient martial art focusing on fast movement and precise blows rendering the opponent unable to fight, by tripping them or hitting weak spots. It is a style well suited to fighting several lightly armed opponents at a time. The martial art also often includes the use of light blades. Amandre received training with Sais to be used with the fighting style and a pair of Sais now make up his primary weapon, flawlessly worked into the fighting style. 'Shadow magic: Shadow Jump I (common): ' Amandre possesses a sorceress bloodline and can make use of a form of shadow magic. He can disappear into one shadow and immediately reappear in a different shadow in a 350 feet radius. After a jump it takes two hours before he can make another jump. He can only move himself and some light equipment, he cannot bring anything else living with him. '''Stealth I(Uncommon) Pain Mastery I(common) : Those trained in the application or endurance of pain have a heightened sense of anatomy and their physical limitations. They are able to manipulate nerves and pressure points to cripple an opponent in combat or apply rudimentary medical care. They are also able to shrug off injuries more easily and have more endurance than the average person. Shadow Magic: Night Eyes I(Uncommon) : By the use of shadow magic one can see decently in near complete darkness. Because of the nature of Shadow magic it does not work in complete lack of light. This ability has developed within Amandre probably as a subconscious reaction to spending long time in low light environments. Amandre is not yet aware of possessing this ability and has not noticed that his eyesight is out of the ordinary. Because of this he has no conscious control of it and so it will always be active when it starts to get dark. Iron Will I(Rare) ''' Story Elements:''' Ves'ghay Assassin Sect, Caissack Martial Arts, House Darran, Darran manor, Shadow Magic, Holy Artifacts.